Memories in Sepia
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: Suiko 2 fic, Alternate Ending. Jowy menemukan sebuah lukisan tua yang menggambarkan dirinya, Riou, Nanami, dan masa lalunya. one-shot. R&R please...


A/N: hai haiii, kali ini author bikin fic yg terinspirasi dari lukisan sepia di ending suiko 2 + reminiscence vocal ver. awalnya author sempat bingung mau rilis fic kali ini kedalam bhs ing atau indo, tapi karena di fandom ini author belum pernah post yang bhs indo, ya sudahlah kali ini author post dlm bhs indo.

warning : alternate ending, OOC, gaje, dramatisir, alay, typo, dsb

Rated : T (for blood)

disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden 2 or its characters, I also don't own the song called Reminiscence (Vocal ver). none of them belongs to me.

* * *

Perang antara Highland dan Allied army telah berakhir bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi memori itu masih terus membekas dengan jelas di ingatanku. Tentu saja aku terus mengingatnya, lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin melupakannya walaupun kerap kali waktu membuatku mulai melupakan beberapa potong kisah perang itu. Ya, perang yang sudah menghancurkan hidup banyak orang dan hidupku sendiri. Perang yang telah membuat jurang yang besar di antara aku dan Riou. Dan kali ini ingatanku semakin jelas ketika aku menemukan sebuah lukisan tua yang hampir kulupakan sepenuhnya.

Lukisan itu menggambarkan 3 orang sedang berdiri memandang hamparan luas yang subur di hadapan mereka. Sekalipun ketiga orang itu digambar membelakangi orang yang mengamati lukisan itu, subjek-subjek lukisan itu terlihat senang. Ketika diriku mulai larut di dalam memoriku sendiri, aku tak sadar seorang gadis mendekatiku dan menepuk-nepuk pelan lenganku.

"Paman Joei…paman Joei.." merasa namaku disebut, aku menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggil.

"Ya, Pilika?"

"Apa yang sedang paman Joei lakukan di sini? Belakangan ini paman Joei terlihat lebih sering murung dari pada senang."

Benarkah begitu? Aku sendiri tidak sadar. Memang belakangan ini aku lebih sering menyendiri dari biasanya, harus kuakui itu.

"Lalu Pilika sendiri kemari untuk apa?" Pertanyaanku tidak dijawab. Pilika terlihat sangat tertarik dengan benda yang sedang berada di genggamanku. Ia berusaha mengintip dan melihat gambar yang terpampang di atas selembar kertas tua yang sudah menguning ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menunjukkannya lukisan tua yang baru saja kutemukan itu. Beberapa saat mengamatinya ekspresi kagum yang tak tertahankan menghiasi wajah Pilika.

"Wah, lukisan yang bagus. Paman Joei yang menggambarnya?" aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon jawaban. Kemudian Pilika kembali sibuk mengamati lukisan itu, begitu juga dengan diriku.

"Tapi…" gumam Pilika pelan, membuatku diam-diam penasaran dengan komentar selanjutnya. "Lukisan sepia ini menyiratkan kesan sedih."

Kali ini aku tidak memberi respon balik atas komentar Pilika. Diam-diam aku kembali hanyut ke dalam ingatanku sendiri, walaupun aku sadar saat Pilika berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan gudang pemyimpanan ini karena ia dipanggil Jillia. Kini hanya tinggal aku seorang diri dan lukisan tua buatanku ini. Mendengar komentar terakhir Pilika, aku sendiri penasaran, kenapa dulu saat aku membuatnya aku sengaja tidak memberi warna lukisan itu dan hanya membiarkannya menjadi sebuah lukisan sepia biasa. Setelah kuperhatikan lagi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Pilika, lukisan ini sangat menyedihkan. Tentu saja, karena lukisan ini menyiratkan harapanku yang pupus karena perang yang tercipta di antara kami. Seandanya saja waktu itu aku memutuskan untuk melakukan perdamaian dengan Allied army…semuanya pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Atau mungkin…aku dan Riou tak mungkin bisa lepas dari jeratan takdir yang mengikat kami, aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan kutukan. Ya, kutukan yang telah telah merusak kehidupan kakek Genkaku dan juga kami.

Memori-memori menyedihkan itu kembali berputar di kepalaku seperti film tua hitam putih. Aku ingat betul memori ini, memori saat aku mulai kehilangan semuanya. True rune yang ada di tanganku ini memproses semua memori orang-orang yang pernah menjadi host nya, baik itu dari pengguna Bright Shield Rune maupun Black Sword Rune. Siang itu kuhabiskan dengan melihat memori masa laluku yang kelam.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Riou-sama, Nanami-sama, kalian berdua pergi lah dulu tanpa kami. Saya dan yang lainnya akan menahan pasukan yang mengejar kita di sini, anda pergilah dan bakar bendera kerajaan Highland." Kata Camus di sela-sela nafasnya yang terputus-putus sambil menahan ayunan pedang musuh yang sedang dihadapinya. Flik, Viktor dan Miklotov tidak kalah sibuk dengan apa yang dilakukan dengan Camus. Dari ujung penglihatannya Riou dapat melihat Flik menoleh sedikit setelah ia berhasil mengalahkan lawan tarungnya. _

"_Hei kalian berdua cepat! Kami tidak bisa menahan mereka lama-lama di sini!" _

_Sang pemimpin hanya mengangguk pelan lalu meraih tangan Nanami dan menggenggam erat sambi mengajaknya menaiki tangga di hadapan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di kastil yang maha besar itu. Setelah mereka tiba di lantai selanjutnya, meeka memasuki lorong balkon yang sungguh panjang dan sepi. Auranya begitu mencekam, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di sana dan akan menyerang mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Nanami menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lelah karena terlalu banyak berlari. _

"_Heh…heh…sedikit lagi…ayo, Riou! Sedikit lagi, semua ini akan berakhir!" ketika hendak melanjutkan langkah kakinya, Nanami tersentak mundur melihat figur yang sangat dikenalnya berada jauh di depannya, sedang mengamati baik dirinya maupun Riou dengan wajah datar seolah-olah tidak ada jiwa yang mengisi raganya. Untuk beberapa saat kedua belah pihak hanya sama-sama saling memandang, setelah itu Nanami mulai bicara._

"_Jowy!" Nanami menyebut nama sang raja Highland dengan nada senang campur rindu. Tanpa perlu memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk menghampiri Jowy, Nanami secara tidak sadar sudah melakukannya. _

"_Riou, Nanami…aku tak tahu apa ang kalian lakukan di sini, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian lewat." Kata Jowy dengan suara maskulinnya yang sangat datar. Baik Riou dan Nanami langsung berhenti di tempat, merasa sangat kecewa dengan respon yang diberikan Jowy. Tidakkah Jowy rindu pada mereka? Dan yang lebih mengejutkan mereka lagi, Jowy menarik pedang mengkilapnya._

"_Jo..Jowy…jangan lakukan ini!" kata Nanami begitu __**desperate**__._

_Sementara saudari perempuannya menatap Jowy dengan tatapan horror yang luar biasa, Riou hanya balas menatap Jowy dengan tatapan yang sama datarnya dengan Jowy, walaupun dari sirat mata Riou terlihat sekali betapa ia kecewa dan berusaha memendam kesedihannya dalam-dalam. _

"_Aku tidak ingin melawanmu…" hanya itulah kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang leader. _

"_Itu benar! Kenapa, kenapa? Kenapa kalian berdua harus saling menyakiti?" kata Nanami yang sedang berusaha membendung air matanya agar tidak menetes. Bukan Nanami namanya kalau ia sampai menangis karena hal-hal semacam ini. Sepele ya? Memang segala sesuatunya sepele, sayangnya pilihan yang terlanjur diambil telah membuat semua ini jadi jauh dari sepele. _

"_Aku harus, Nanami. Untuk menciptakan kedamaian, aku akan membuat satu kerajaan yang kuat di tanah ini, kerajaan yang tidak ada urusannya dengan Highland maupun State. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk bebas dari perang." _

"_Karena itulah…aku berperang.." kini suara Riou terdengar pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan angin, tapi Jowy dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jowy dapat merasakannya, betapa lelahnya Riou harus bertahan tegar menghadapi sahabatnya sendiri sementara orang-orang berseru dengan semangat mendukung Riou untuk segera mengalahkan si raja Highland. Tapi tahukah mereka betapa beratnya hal itu bagi Riou? Tahukah mereka bahwa resonansi seruan mereka itu telah menghancurkan jiwa Riou perlahan-lahan? Sadarkah mereka bahwa Riou hanyalah seorang pemuda yang hidupnya masih panjang dan sekarang mereka secara tidak sadar mengikis hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit? Kini Riou mengerti mengapa kakeknya memilih untuk meninggalkan rune yang sekarang sedang berada di tangan kanannya ini. Karena takdir yang diberikan begitu berat, karena seseorang yang sangat hebat seperti kakek Genkaku pun juga tak bisa mengalahkan takdir tragis yang harus diembannya selama menjadi pengguna Bright Shield Rune. _

_Jauh di belakang Riou dan Nanami, terdengar suara berisik langkah kaki tentara-tentara berseragam putih yan dipimpin oleh pemimpin mereka, Gorudo. Lelaki tua besar itu dengan sombongnya memberikan senyuman kecut pada tiga orang dihadapannya, targetnya. Air muka Jowy berubah, Riou tahu betul apa artinya itu. Ia segera menoleh kebelakang tepat waktu. _

"_Bunuh mereka semua! Dengan begitu tanah kekuasaan Highland dan State akan jadi milikku seorang! Gwahahahaha!" _

_Sesuai dengan perintah yang diberikan, tentara-tentara tersebut mengeluarkan busur dan anak panah lalu bersiap-siap. _

"_Nanami!" teriak Riou sambil mengeluarkan tonfa milikknya dan berusaha menangkis semua anak panah yang terbang melesat, begitu juga dengan Nanami yang sangat cekatan dalam memblokir anak panah yang berusaha menerobos pertahanannya. _

_Sepandai-pandainya kanguru melompat pasti suatu saat akan jatuh juga kan? Karena terlalu lelah terus-terusan menangkis anak panah yang tidak henti-hentinya diluncurkan, Nanami mulai kehilangan fokusnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, membuatnya lengah menyadari panah selanjutnya sekarang sudah sangat dekat untuk menghujam tubuhnya. Nanami menutup matanya erat-erat, menunggu anak panah itu segera menembus dirinya dengan pasrah. Tapi rasa sakit yang seharusnya ia rasakan itu tak kunjung tiba. Kenapa?_

_Karena Riou mengorbankan dirinya sendiri menjadi perisai bagi Nanami. _

_Jowy yang melihat tiap detik kisah tragis itu merasa hatinya sangat nyeri seolah-olah dirinyalah yang terkena hujaman anak panah itu. Saat itu Riou masih berdiri dengan kedua lengan terbuka lebar. Nanami sepenuhnya terlindungi karena ia benar-benar tertutup oleh sosok Riou yang postur tubuhnya lebih besar dari dirinya. Suasana hening seketika hingga suara berisik barang yang jatuh menggema seisi ruangan. _

_Riou menjatuhkan kedua tonfa nya, setelah itu dirinya sendirilah yang jatuh ke belakang. Nanami segera menangkap sosok adik satu-satunya ini kedalam pelukannya, setidaknya agar rasa sakit yang diderita Riou sekarang tidak lebih sakit lagi ketika ia jatuh ke lantai batu yang keras. _

_Nanami melihat Riou dengan tatapan tak percaya, marah dan khawatir menjadi satu, sedangkan Riou hanya dapat berbaring di pangkuannya sambil menekan dada kirinya yang dihujam panah kuat-kuat. Sang leader mengerang kesakitan ketika dirinya sendiri berusaha menarik anak panah itu dari tubuhnya, tapi ia tak bisa karena rasa sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa. Darah seorang leader itu pun dengan cepat membasahi pakaiannya sendiri dan pakaian Nanami. Di tengah-tengah suasana yang mencekam itu tawa Gorudo semakin menjadi-jadi, tawa kemenangan yang sangat dibenci oleh Jowy. Kini Jowy benar-benar merasa dirinya sudah terbakar api kemarahan. Dengan langkah cepat Jowy segera melangkah maju melewati Nanami dan Riou, ia bersumpah akan membunuh bedebah tua yang sudah tidak waras itu sampai ia puas. _

"_O...Black Sword Rune…, Hungry Friend!" _

_Dalam sekali serangan Rune milik Jowy itu, pasukan-pasukan Gorudo langsung tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai batu yang dingin, sedangkan Gorudo sendiri masih mampu berdiri tegak dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya. Suara pedang yang saling beradu terdengar seantero ruangan, duel antara Gorudo dan Jowy berlangsung sangat sengit. _

_Gorudo menebaskan pedangnya dengan kuat dan cepat tapi Jowy lebih cepat sehingga pemuda itu berhasil meghindari serangan fatal Gorudo. Jowy membalas serangan Gorudo tapi si ksatria tua itu dapat dengan mudah mem-block nya. Diam-diam Jowy menyesali pilihan senjatanya, seharusnya ia tidak memakan pedang yang bukan keahlian dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, apapun yang terjadi ia tetap harus memenangkan pertarungan ini, demi Riou. _

_Selagi kedua pemimpin itu sedang sibuk bertarung, Riou hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak normal. Ya, setiap tarikan nafasnya terasa semakin berat dan semakin membakar paru-parunya. Pandangan Riou mulai kabur sehingga ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat, berharap pandangannya akan kembali normal setelah ia melakukannya. Nanami yang mengira Riou tidak sadarkan diri kembali panik._

"_Riou, bertahanlah! Jangan tutup matamu seperti itu! Kau harus tetap sadar!" Nanami menepuk-nepuk pipi Riou beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu akhirnya membuka matanya kembali, tapi tatapannya terlihat lebih lelah dari yang sebelumnya. Mendengar ucapan Nanami yang penuh dengan nada khawatir, konsentrasi Jowy pecah, sehingga ia gagal menangkis tebasan Gorudo yang kuat sehingga pedangnya terpental, sedangkan dirinya sendiri terdorong hingga jatuh. Dengan begini Gorudo keluar menjadi pihak yang unggul. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan yang sangat dibenci Jowy itu, Gorudo mengayunkan pedangnya tepat untuk membelah kepala lawan tarungnya. _

"_O…Bright Shield Rune, Shining Light…"_

_Jowy yang masih terduduk bersiap-siap menerima serangan critical hit dari Gorudo, namun serangan itu tak kunjung tiba. Begitu sadar ada lapisan bola yang sangat menyilaukan mengelilinginya, Jowy sadar dari mana serangan itu berasal. _

_Sang Raja Highland sangat memahami sahabatnya itu. Riou sengaja memberikan serangan yang terkategorikan tidak terlalu kuat hanya sekedar untuk memukul mundur Gorudo dan memberi Jowy sedikit waktu untuk meraih kembali pedangnya. Tak perlu waktu begitu lama bagi Jowy untuk segera menemukan pedangnya yang tegeletak di lantai tak jauh dari dirinya. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak pernah diduga Gorudo sebelumnya, Jowy kembali menyerangnya dan meninggalkan luka tebasan yang begitu dalam di tubuh Gorudo. Gorudo mundur beberapa langkah, saat itulah Jowy melancarkan critical hitnya. _

_Ujung pedang yang tajam itu segera menembus armor tebal yang dikenakan Gorudo dari depan hingga ke belakang, lalu pedang itu dicabut dengan cepat sehingga menghasilkan cipratan darah yang menodai lantai koridor itu. Gorudo mencengkram lukanya erat-erat sambil bertumpu pada pedangnya._

"_Mu-mustahil…" lalu ksatria tua besar itu roboh tersungkur ke lantai dan tidak akan pernah bergerak lagi untuk seterusnya. _

_Merasa lawannya sudah benar-benar tewas, Jowy segera melesat mendekati 2 sosok yang sangat akrab dengan dirinya di masa lalu itu. Jowy berlutut di sebelah kanan Riou lalu meraih tangan pemuda yang dulu selalu bersama dengannya itu erat-erat. _

"_Bodoh! Dengan kondisi seperti ini bisa-bisanya kau menggunakan Rune!" rasa khawatir Jowy sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Walaupun sekarang status Riou adalah musuh terbesarnya, ia tetap saja tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Tidak, ia tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk hal-hal semacam ini. Sekilas Jowy melihat Nanami bersiap-siap menggunakan water rune miliknya untuk menyembuhkan Riou, tapi tindakan itu segera dicegah Jowy. _

"_Percuma saja, panahnya masih menghujam tubuhnya. Kalau tidak dicabut efek penyembuhannya tidak akan bekerja!" _

"_Lalu bagaimana? Apa panah itu harus dicabut sekarang juga?" _

_Jowy terdiam. Sekalipun dirinya bukanlah dokter atau juru rawat, Jowy tahu benar panah itu sebaiknya tidak dicabut. Melihat anak panah yang menusuk Riou itu cukup dekat dengan jantungnya, baik Jowy maupun Nanami tidak ingin mengambil resiko mencabut panah yang dapat membunuh Riou dalam sekejap itu. _

_Keheningan di antara ketiganya segera terusik oleh suara lirih Riou di sela-sela nafasnya yang semakin tidak menentu, seolah-olah udara di sekitarnya tidak cukup untuk mengisi paru-parunya. _

"_Jo…Jowy…" sesekali Riou terbatuk-batuk. Darah yang terus mengalir tidak hanya berasal dari luka di dadanya saja, tetapi juga dari mulutnya setiap kali Riou memaksa tenggorokannya untuk berbicara. Panggilan itu terasa seperti palu godam raksasa yang memukul hati Jowy, ia berusaha mendekatkan dirinya untuk mendengar Riou lebih jelas. _

"_Karena aku…bodoh aku-...jadi sahabatmu…" _

_Pemuda berambut panjang itu segera memeluk sahabatnya tanpa memperdulikan darah Riou yang kini juga mewarnai merah baju putih mahal yang dikenakannya, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Hatinya terasa begitu sesak. _

"_Ja…ngan pergi…lagi…" _

_Setelah itu Jowy segera kembali beranjak beridri dengan wajah tertunduk dan beranjak pergi. "Nanami, aku titipkan Riou padamu…" _

_Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja. Hanya seorang Nanami yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan seorang Riou yang tinggal menunggu ajalnya tiba. Gadis muda yang sejak tadi terus berusaha menghentikan aliran air matanya yang tak unjuk kering itu merasakan genggaman lemah Riou di tangannya._

"_Nee-chan…aku tidak…apa-apa, sungguh." Justru karena Riou memanggilnya dengan 'nee-chan' itulah yang membuat Nanami semakin yakin semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Jarang sekali Riou memanggil Nanami dengan sebutan 'nee-chan' yang sangat diharapkan kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu. _

"_Aku rindu…kakek Genkaku…" aliran air mata Nanami semakin deras. Ia sangat takut sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan Riou, ia sangat takut semua mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi, ia sangat takut banyak hal. Dan yang paling utama adalah, ia sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. _

"_Jangan berkata begitu, kau masih harus mencicipi masakan buatanku hingga benar-benar enak, kau masih harus membersihkan dojo kakek Genkaku sampai bersih, kau harus…" Nanami benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. "Kau masih punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan…" _

_Riou tersenyum lemah, kedua matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menutup, Nanami sadar akan hal itu. Tapi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Nanami selain terus berdoa mengharapkan bantuan segera datang. Setidaknya doa Nanami terkabul. _

_Sang strategist kebanggaan Allied army berlari menyusuri koridor bersama 2 tentara yang mengikuti sosok pemikir jenius itu tepat di belakangnya. Dari kejauhan sekalipun Nanami dapat merasakan Shu yang menegang menyaksikan pemandangan di luar dugaan yang ada di hadapannya. _

"_Riou-sama!" hanya dalam hitungan detik Shu sudah tiba di sebelah sang leader yang tak berdaya di lantai. Dengan cepat Shu segera menginstruksikan salah seorang tentara untuk membakar bendera Higland, dan yang satunya lagi diperintahkan untuk segera memanggil dokter Huan. Sayangnya Riou tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk menunggu dokter Huan, kini kedua matanya telah benar-benar terpejam._

_Di sisi lain Jowy mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera memberikan perintah baru pada pasukan-pasukannya untuk segera mundur dari medan perang. Setidaknya dengan begitu pasukannya tidak akan menghalangi pasukan Allied army untuk segera membawa Riou pergi. Setelah melihat pasukannya mundur teratur, Jowy merasa sedikit lega walaupun ia tahu semua ini belum berakhir._

* * *

_Kabar yang sangat sedap untuk di dengar rakyat dan pasukan Highland segera menyebar luas di seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Kabar itu sendiri tidak luput dari pendengaran Jowy. Ya, sebagai seorang Raja tentunya ia pasti tahu hal itu. Kabar yang bagi Jowy merupakan malapetaka baru baginya. _

"_Jowy-sama, apakah anda mendengar ucapanku barusan?" kata Leon Silverberg membuyarkan lamunan Jowy. _

"_Maaf, bisa tolong kau ulangi lagi?" _

_Leon menghela nafas panjang, lalu ia menjelaskannya lagi. "Ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi kita untuk menyerang Allied Army. Kabar yang beredar ini sudah cukup menaikkan morale Highland jauh di atas mereka, aku yakin sekali mereka tidak akan siap perang tanpa leader yang mereka bangga-banggakan itu." _

_Sang raja hanya mengangguk pelan. Entah Highland atau Allied army yang jadi pemenangnya sudah tidak berarti lagi bagi Jowy. Leon meninggalkan sang raja sendirian di singgasananya, duduk terpaku seolah-olah roh yang mengisi raganya hilang entah kemana. Tak seorang pun di istana L'Renouille menyadari air mata Jowy kini benar-benar jatuh._

* * *

_Ternyata dugaan mereka meleset. Sekalipun Allied army telah kehilangan sosok leader mereka, semangat mereka terus berkobar, atau mungkin justru kabar yang sudah tidak asing lagi itu justru menyulut kemarahan mereka walaupun bukan Highland army lah yang menyebabkan kematian sang leader. Itulah yang terjadi. Pada akhirnya garis pertahanan Highland berhasil ditembus, tapi saat itu Jowy telah berhasil mengirim Jillia dan Pilika jauh-jauh untuk menempuh hidup baru. Sementara Jowy sendiri kemudian menghilang tak berbekas. _

_**Faraway, remember?**_

_Siang itu udara di Tenzan Pass terasa panas sekali, angin yang berhembus hanyalah angin kering. Tidak salah kalau gunung itu begitu gersang, hampir seluruh permukaannya diselimuti pasir halus. Sekalipun tempat itu begitu buruk dan tampak tidak ada harapan sama sekali, tempat itu tetaplah menjadi tempat yang berharga bagi Riou dan Jowy._

_Karena tempat itu menjadi saksi janj yang mereka buat di atas batu yang mereka ukir. _

_Jika sewaktu-waktu mereka terpisah, maka suatu saat juga mereka akan kembali ke tempat itu. Seorang pemuda dengan jubah dan tongkat panjang yang ia sandang di punggungnya berjalan perlahan-lahan menyusuri jalanan di hadapannya hingga ia tiba di tebing yang sama dengan yang ada di memorinya. Dilihatnya pemandangan di sekitarnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kecuali satu…_

_Seseorang yang tampak lelah menunggu sedang duduk tepat di samping batu yang dulu diukirnya itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi sang pemuda segera mendekati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya dengan baik, langkah kakinya yang berisik membangukan sosok itu. _

"_Jowy, sudah lama aku menungumu di sini." _

_**Faraway, You and me…**_

_Untuk beberapa saat Jowy hanya berdiri di tempat, tak sanggup mengolah kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, untuk mengungkapkan betapa rasa lega yang membanjiri hatinya. _

"_Di sini kau pernah bilang jika kita terpisah, maka di sinilah kita akan bertemu kembali. Benar begitu kan, Jowy? Aku sudah menepati janjiku, begitu juga denganmu."_

"_Kau membohongi Nanami dan yang lainnya, Riou?" _

_Sang pemimpin yang berita kematiannya itu telah menyebar luas ternyata masih hidup dan sekarang sedang beridiri di hadapan Jowy. Wajah pucatnya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan sahabatnya tanpa kata-kata. _

"_Aku meminta Shu-sama untuk merahasiakan semua ini. Jowy, dengarkan aku.."_

_Air muka Riou berubah serius, ia menarik sarung tangan yang membungkus tangan kanannya hingga menampilkan symbol Bright Shield Rune yang terpampang di punggung tangannya. _

"_Perang mungkin sudah berakhir, tapi takdir di antara Bright Shield Rune dan Black Sword Rune belum berakhir. Dan aku berniat untuk mengakhirinya sekarang juga." _

_Riou mengeluarkan tonfa miliknya,, sedangkan Jowy hanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya pemuda itu menolak ide Riou. Bukankah seharusnya sekarang mereka bisa bersama? Jowy, Riou dan Nanami. Seharusnya mereka bisa hidup seperti dulu lagi, bertiga, bersama-sama, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan perang lagi. _

"_Aku tak ingin melawanmu." _

"_Mau atau tidak kau harus!" Riou memulai serangan yang biasa ia lakukan pada musuh-musuhnya. Dengan mudah Jowy dapat menahan serangan bertubi-tubi itu dengan tongkatnya. Ayunan tonfa Riou memang sangat cepat, bahkan harus Jowy akui bahwa sahabatnya itu jauh lebih cepat dari dirinya. Suara adu tonfa dan tongkat besi bergema diantara tebing._

_**The innocence, we were so free…**_

"_Hentikan ini, Riou!" _

_Sang pemuda yang dimaksud tidak merespon, ia masih terus menyerang dan menyerang. Wajahnya yang pucat menjadi semakin pucat. Tiba-tiba Riou berhenti, ia jatuh berlutut dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. _

"_Kenapa kau…tidak melawan, Jowy?" _

"_Karena aku tidak ingin melawanmu, bodoh!" Sang mantan raja itu membuang tongkatnya jauh-jauh dan berlari memeluk Riou._

"_Jowy, sekalipun kau… menolak untuk melawanku takdir yang sudah ditentukan…tidak akan berubah. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama." _

"_Apa maksud-"_

"_Shhh…" sang leader Allied army mendesis pelan. Diam-diam ia kembali mempertimbangkan pilihannya. Haruskan ia mengatakanya pada Jowy?_

"_Waktuku sudah habis, Jowy. Panah beracun itu…kini mengalir si setiap tetes darahku." Walaupun kenyataan yang harus dihadapi begitu berat, Riou masih mampu memberikan seulas senyum tulus pada sahabatnya yang hilang dan kini kembali. _

"_Berikan tangan kananmu padaku." _

_Jowy menolak._

"_Kumohon, waktuku tidak banyak lagi.." _

"_Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini?" _

"_Jowy, kau punya kehidupan yang panjang. Pilika dan Jillia membutuhkanmu." Dengan cepat Riou menarik tangan kanan Jowy lalu ia menempatkan tangannya sendiri di atas tangan Jowy. Seketika itu juga secara perlahan-lahan symbol Bright Shield Rune di tangan Riou mulai pudar, sedangkan symbol rune yang merupakan perpaduan antara kedua rune tersebut muncul pada punggung tangan Jowy. Kini kedua rune tersebut bukanlah dua melainkan satu. Berakhirlah sudah takdir yang membelenggu kedua pemuda itu. _

"_Goodbye…my best friend…" _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Aku kembali memandangi lukisan sepia di hadapanku ini sambil mengenang masa lalu. Walaupun sakit, tapi aku harus. Karena Riou telah memberiku hidup yang baru, hidup bersama Jillia dan Pilika. Kami bertiga hidup bahagia, terbebas dari belenggu 'Blight'. Hari itu adalah awal yang baru bagi kami sebagai keluarga, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kumiliki ketika aku masih kecil. Sesekali kami mengunjungi Nanami yang tinggal sendirian di Kyaro, tak lupa kami juga mengunjungi makam kakek Genkaku…dan juga Riou.

Lukisan ini akan terus kusimpan, sebagai kenangan paling berharga antara aku, Nanami dan Riou.

_**Memories in sepia…**_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **okeee fic nya habis sampai sini, mohon maap kalo ada kesalahan pengetikan ato kesalahan2 yg lain. moga2 readers suka fic amburadul saya yang satu ini. sebagai masukan, author dengan senang hati menerima review /kritik yang bersifat membangun (jangan flame, nanti kebakaran)


End file.
